Greeting
by moraco
Summary: AU HPRL Remus Lupin is a University English teacher and night club bartender. One faithful night he feels a bit lonely and picks up a male prostitute he's stared at every day on his way to his 2nd job.
1. Eternal Voice

A/N: Moraco strikes again! Okay so I'm back with a new fan fic. Took a little turn this time and did not only an AU, but also a pairing I haven't really worked with before that I don't think there's enough fic out there for. This is a Harry/Remus fic and I have to say it was probably most inspired by a part of the POA movie in which I could just see Remus putting his arm around Harry's shoulders (but he sadly didn't of course sniffle sniffle). Anyways though read along and hope you all enjoy

Randomness of the Moraco: Scraps of paper when you're bored at work are some of the most fabulous things when your muse attacks with fan fic goodness.

Greeting

Chapter 1  
Eternal Voice

Remus Lupin took off his reading glasses and shoved the stack of newly graded papers into his briefcase. He changed clothes and headed for his second job, bartending for a club down the street called The Green Faerie. He walked down the sidewalk passing the same sights he passed every Thursday through Sunday of the week, including the young man who haunted the corner a block from the club until some willing man or woman with the right amount of money would pick him up.

Remus would always take more than a few glances at the man. He had a nicely toned body, that could easily be seen through the tight clothing he would always wear, and a beautiful face with the most kissable lips and the most gorgeous brilliant green eyes. Sure Remus had the money, but he didn't require such services that would have no meaning. Remus was the classic type of hopeless romantic. If he was going to do something with another man he wanted it to be for love, not for raging hormonal lust. He never felt himself to be a desirably attractive man either. He had three scars that adorned his face diagonally across the middle, as though he'd been scratched by some animal. They were from a time in his past which he didn't like to think about, and they came from no animal.

Remus continued onto work as usual. It was Friday night and the club was incredibly busy. He spent the night making drinks and more than enough tip money. He was The Faerie's best and most popular bartender. The club cleared out and he got off work at around 4:00AM. On his walk home, to his surprise, the corner a block from the club was still being haunted. Tonight was the first time in the two months the younger man had used the corner, that Remus had seen him when he got off work. Remus began to wonder if he had any place to stay. Any sane prostitute knew there wasn't much good business after 2:00AM, and would have given up and gone home. Remus stopped at the corner to wait for the crosswalk sign to signal walk, even though there wasn't a car coming for miles to see.

'Business bad tonight?' Remus didn't know why he asked, but something inside him had compelled him to talk to the younger man.

'It is unless you're offering,' the man said.

Remus who was currently not facing the younger man, noticed the walk signal light up. He walked a few steps onto the street and then looked back at the younger man. 'Well, are you coming or not?'

The man hurried to Remus' side and walked the rest of the way to Remus' flat.

After entering the flat Remus watched out of the corner of his eye as the man looked at the large flat with wide eyes. Remus smiled. It felt good to have someone else in his home. Remus enjoyed having a lot of space, but sometimes it just got lonely.

Remus soon felt a pair of arms snaking under his own and hands feeling up his chest. 'So, what's your name? I'd just like to make note of it so I know what to scream,' the younger man said seductively.

'It's Remus, but I doubt you'll be screaming it.'

'Oh. Just like it quiet, or are you the bondage and gag sort of guy?' The man was now fiddling with the buttons on Remus' shirt.

Remus stilled the fiddling hands with his own and turned around to face the younger man, still holding his hands. 'What I meant was that I don't require your full services,' Remus explained.

'Excuse me?' The younger man jerked his hands from Remus'. 'If there's no money involved I'm leaving.' He turned back towards the door.

As the man grabbed the knob, Remus came up quickly behind him and put his hand on the door. 'There is money. I just don't require what you regularly have to offer.'

The younger man turned around, facing Remus. 'What exactly do you require?'

'Just your presence. I-it gets lonely in this large flat sometimes,' Remus told him. 'Also it's a bit late, or early rather, and you looked like you could maybe use a place to stay.'

'So, what? You're going to pay me just to stay the night on your sofa?'

'You don't have to sleep on the sofa, there's a spare bedroom.'

'And how much are you going to pay me?'

'What's your usual price for your full services?'

'£800.'

'£800 it is then, um. What is your name? I don't think I asked.'

'It's Harry,' he answered.

'Well, Harry, spare bedroom is the first door on your left in the hallway, bathroom second door to the right, no kick-out time, sleep as long as you like, and if you need anything I'm in the room next to yours.' Remus walked down the hallway and entered his bedroom, which was the second door on the left.

A/N: I actually think this first chapter turned out really well. It was actually written over the course of three days during some of the slower times at work. I work in the lay away department and it's not always that busy especially when I work morning shifts. Well hope this has maybe peaked a few peoples' interest. Drop a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Believe

A/N: I'm back with the 2nd chapter! Took a few days to write and then get all typed up but as I promised those of you I e-mailed it would be no later than 5 July, and guess what it's 4 July instead, so happy Independence day to all my fellow Americans out there. Also a reviewer pointed out that I had my £ sign in the wrong place, and I do apologize for that. I know where it's supposed to go, but when I type things up in the middle of the night my mind doesn't think straight, so please excuse that error, I fixed it and re-uploaded the first chap with that fixed. Also just because I kinda felt like getting back to some people as far as reviews went, if you had an e-mail listed and reviewed the fic then I probably send an e-mail entitled 'Greeting review reply'. I used to do a lot of e-mail review replies during some of my older fics, but stopped cause I was getting way too many reviews to reply to all of them. I'd also like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed as well, especially because I was shocked and happy at the response I got from this fic. I didn't know how popular it would be, but with such a great response as I've so far gotten I'm really looking forward to writing more of this fic and working my very hardest to please as many people as possible. Also things in italics are thoughts and sort of break between kind of pov-ish instances.

Randomenss of the Moraco: Me late night Good funny and zany greatness, and on occasion bloody brilliant ideas, but not always proper placement of certain signs when typing.

Greeting

Chapter 2  
Believe

Harry stared down the hall for a few moments. 'Can this guy be serious,' he muttered to himself. He turned and grabbed his messenger bag he'd dumped by the door upon entering the flat.

He entered the spare bedroom and looked around in awe. It looked very warm and inviting. Decorated with Scarlet and gold bedding and curtains and a mahogany dresser. Harry put his bag on the bed and sifted through it for a clean set of clothes, which he only had three of. His whole life was in his bag; two sets of clothes, a small photo album, a notebook, and his wallet. He pulled out one of his clean sets of clothes and sat them on top of the dresser. He then stripped down to his boxers, crawled into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he slowly sat up in the bed, looking around. It felt good. It was the first time in a long time he hadn't woken up to someone he'd had a completely meaningless shag with. He remembered that Remus had said there was no kick-out time so even though the clock next to the bed read 11:45AM he thought that he'd take a shower.

He walked across the hall to the bathroom. _This has to be the best morning I've had in a long time, _Harry thought as the hot streams of water washed over his body. Once done with his shower Harry dried himself off with one of the big fluffy cream coloured towels that was in the bathroom cabinet. He wrapped it around his waist, picked up his dirty boxers and headed back for his room.

He noticed the door across from the room he was staying in was open. Remus was inside sitting at his computer. The older man looked up and smiled. 'Good morning, Harry.'

'Is it still morning?'

Remus looked back at the computer. 'Oh, forgive me. Good afternoon. It's just turned 12:01.' He chuckled and went back to typing.

'What are you doing? That is, if you don't mind me asking.'

Remus smiled, 'No, I don't mind at all actually. I'm writing out a test.'

'What kind of test?'

'English. I teach a few classes during the weekdays at the university not too far down the street,' Remus explained.

'So, you're a professor?'

'Yes. Of course on Thursday through Sunday nights I'm also a bar tender down at the Green Faerie club,' he told him.

'Cool,' Harry replied. 'Well, I'm gonna go ahead and get dressed.'

Remus nodded. 'Oh, Harry, would you like a sandwich for lunch? I was about to make some.'

Harry turned back. 'Sure. A sandwich would be great.' He continued on into the room to go get dressed.

Remus took his reading glasses off and sat them down by the computer's mouse pad. _Damn, he looked good in just that towel. Why aren't I paying him for what he usually does again? _Remus mentally smacked himself. _Because you idiot, you're too old for him, and you'd probably never want to let him go. _

Remus stood and went to the kitchen to make the sandwiches. He then remembered he never asked Harry what he wanted on his sandwich.

Harry put on his clean set of clothes he had sat out the night before, which consisted of tight, arse-hugging, blue jeans, and a form fitting green and white checkered button up shirt.

Harry sat down on the bed and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out the small photo album and the case that held his glasses. Harry was blind without his glasses, but they didn't work well for his current career choice and he could manage what he had to do with blurry vision. Sometimes it was probably for the better considering not everyone who would pick you up off a street corner was the most beautiful creature in the world. He put on his glasses and flipped to a picture of a man whom he closely resembled, especially with the glasses on, and a red-headed green-eyed woman.

Harry hadn't taken any time at all in the past few months to look at the picture of his parents, which he had looked at nearly every day since he obtained the picture from his godfather Sirius. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he felt like he needed to talk. To get out some of what had been festering up inside of him, to admit things to his parents as if they were still there with him. So, he talked.

'Hey Mum, Dad. I really miss you guys. I know some people find that strange because you died when I was just a baby, and I never really got to know you, but I still do. It's really hard right now. Sirius and I got in a spot of trouble. He's gone now. I'm sure you'd already know that though. I bet you're all having the best of fun up there together. I'm in a bit of a pickle right now though. These guys have Ron and they're holding him captive. They've threatened to kill him if I don't bring them £500,000. They've given me two months to get the money. I sold everything of Sirius' and all of my things except for what I kept in my bag here and the dragon necklace Sirius gave to me. I'm sure it could fetch something at a pawn shop but not enough to make a difference and it has too much meaning to be worth nothing toward my cause. I've also started doing something I'm quite ashamed of. I've been selling my body. I've done all this and even taken up a few odd jobs in the day time and I'm not even close. I've only got four more days. Harry began to cry. 'I can't let Hermione and their son, Thomas, loose him, like I lost the two of you and Sirius.'

Remus walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard Harry start to speak. He stood outside the door listening to him speak. He realized that he must be praying or talking to some picture or object or even both. He really didn't want to disturb Harry at such a time, but when he began to hear sobbing his hand went to the door knob. He forced himself not to turn it when he heard Harry begin to speak again.

When silence came, Remus turned the knob his hand had been lying on and slowly opened the door. Harry was sitting on the bed holding a book to his chest crying.

Harry looked up at Remus. 'How long have you been there?'

'Long enough,' Remus answered. 'I came to ask what you wanted on your sandwich when I over heard you speaking.'

'You must think I'm some huge hopeless cry baby.'

Remus walked over and sat down on the bed next to Harry and put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. 'No, not at all.'

Harry twisted and hugged Remus, crying into his shoulder.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt okay about Remus knowing these things about him. He didn't feel stupid about crying on the other man's shoulder either. It was comforting, which of course was helped by the fact that Harry loved the way Remus smelled. Like a misty breeze with the sweet smell of cranberries.

Soon Remus broke the silence. 'How much money do you have so far?'

'After the £800 you said you'd pay me, roughly around £200,000.' Harry sniffed. 'How and where am I going to get £300,000 in four days?'

'How about I make a trip by the bank today and you can give these people the money and save your friend tonight?'

Harry looked up at Remus. 'What do you mean?'

'I have more than enough money to support myself without the £300,000.'

'I couldn't let you do that,' Harry protested. _I already feel bad enough taking the £800 for just staying the night. _

'Don't have so much pride Harry. I'm offering you a solution to your problem.'

'But that's too much money. Even if you offered it to me as a loan, I would never be able to pay you back.'

'Then consider it as back gifts for all the twenty-two birthdays, Christmases, and other holidays I've missed.'

'I'm twenty-three.'

'I know. James and Lily wouldn't want to see you like this. Especially when an old friend of theirs can help you out.'

'You knew my mum and dad?'

Remus nodded. 'Yes. I was even in the waiting room with James at the hospital on the night you were born.'

'Then you've known who I was the whole time?'

'No. I thought your eyes looked familiar and that you had a nose I'd seen somewhere before, but it didn't hit me until I saw you with your glasses on. Also the picture,' Remus pointed to the photo book that was in Harry's lap, 'confirms it.'

'I still can't let you just give me that kind of money,' Harry told him.

'Don't you want to save your friend?'

'Yes, I do. I just-' Harry sighed. "you're sure I won't be putting you in any financial rut?'

'I wouldn't have offered if you would be,' Remus told him.

'I still can't accept it as a gift though.'

'Then how about we make a deal?' Remus suggested.

'What kind of deal?'

'You stop prostitution, keep as far away from these people as possible, stay here with me, and try to get into university.'

'I don't think that could possibly be enough to cover £300,000. How about I also help you out with anything need. Do some cleaning and laundry and things too,' Harry said.

'That'd be more than fine.' Remus smiled. 'I'll go to the bank after lunch. Now, what do you want on your sandwich?'

A/N: Well that was chapter 2 and chapter 3 is very soon on its way. It's already starting to get written and it's only a matter of time before it's done. Well, feel free to drop a review and let me know how you think I did.


	3. Day By Day

A/N: OMG! I am soooo sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out finally. But first things first, it was not my fault that it took this long. I had planned to have it done much much sooner, but my computer bit the dust. The video card on the mother board went wonky and shorted or something leaving me computer-less with my nearly complete chapter three on my hard drive for quite a few days and then a friend got me a new motherboard and case and we transferred everything to it. We had to re-intall windows and for about two days I thought I had lost all my files but I was very lucky that they were hiding off in another folder, and now all my files are completely backed up properly which is a super uber good thing. The only bad part is that now I've got some sort of virus or something on my comp and it's not allowing me to get on the internet so I'm having to work between doing things like writing the fic on the desktop and then burning files and pulling out my laptop when I can because the other members of my family don't know I have it and I don't want them knowing I have it so it doesn't come out very often, but thank goodness it can get on the internet. Thank you all so much for the reviews I've received from the last chapter. I can't believe even just over the past couple of days I've been getting reviews as well. A few of those got me rearing to go to finish this chapter so I'm taking a break from my cleaning (which I'm not supposed to do cause this place is a mess and it's gotten even messier being in the process of cleaning) to finish this chapter and get it to you all ASAP. Please enjoy and once again sorry it took so long.

Randomness of the Moraco: Viruses and bugs are stupid, and the people who create them to harm people's computers suck.

Greeting

Chapter 3  
Day By Day

After lunch Harry contacted the people about bringing them the money and getting back Ron. They gave him a place and a time. Remus left to go to the bank and left Harry to his own devices.

_Maybe I could wash my clothes from yesterday, _Harry thought. Harry went to the room he supposed that he could now call his own to retrieve the dirty clothes from the previous day. He brought them out and took them to the washer and dryer which were located in a closet with slatted doors on the opposite side of the kitchen wall. He threw the clothes into the washer and stared for a moment. _I really hate to run it with just that in it. Maybe Remus has some laundry that needs to be done._ Harry walked back down the hallway up to the door to Remus' room. He stared at the knob for a moment before putting his hand on it and twisting it to open the door.

The room was very similar to Harry's, but larger. The bedding and curtains were the same, and it was very neat. Harry noticed a laundry basket in the far corner which contained Remus' dirty clothes. He grabbed it and went back to the utility area. He began pulling clothes from the basket and putting them in the washer. After throwing a few pairs of trousers in he came across and light blue button up shirt. He held it for a moment, not putting it into the washer. He looked back and forth as though to check that someone might be watching him. He slowly lifted the shirt to his nose and smelled it. _Good god it smells like him. _Harry let out a small sigh. He held the shirt out in front of him. _It's just a plain light blue shirt. He'll never miss it._ Harry threw the shirt over his shoulder and continued to fill the rest of the washer up with Remus' clothes.

Once he was done he went back to his room. He folded the shirt he'd nicked from Remus and put it in the bottom drawer of the dresser. He then plopped on his bed and grabbed the book from his bed side table drawer. His journal. On some days it was the only thing that kept him sane. He'd been writing in it for about a year and a half. There were things in it he'd rather not remember, but that he'd needed to get out and tell someone or something, and other things that were good that he never wanted to forget. This days entry would definitely be one of those things that he didn't want to forget.

_Remus Lupin has to be the nicest person on the face of this planet. I can't believe what he's doing for me. I'm still not sure how I can accept this, but I want to save Ron. I suppose I'm just going to have to go with the flow on this one. I am curious though why Remus works two jobs if he's a university professor and already has enough money that £300,000 isn't going to put him into any financial trouble. Guess I'll have to ask him about that later. For some reason beyond me while I was doing some of his laundry I nicked one of his shirts. It smells just like him and he smells sooo incredible. If I didn't know any better I'd think I'm developing a crush. Ah, to hell with it, I know better and I DO have a crush. It's kind of weird though. He's old enough to be my dad. In fact I think he's probably around the same age dad would be today. I don't mean that me being attracted to him feels weird, but it's one of those things people would say things about. I could give a care less though. At least he's better than those dumb arses who were paying me for services. Too bad I couldn't have found Remus earlier. He probably walked by me everyday he had to work though considering it was on the way to the club from here. I wouldn't have realized without my glasses though. Enough about all that now though. I'm going to save Ron tonight and after that I'm going to go on with my life and hope for Riddle to stay out of it, and go to University, and live with Remus. _

Harry smiled giddily, as he finished his journal entry. He lied down on the bed for a bit before it was time to change the clothes from the washer to the dryer, just lost in his own thoughts.

Remus entered the flat, dumping the briefcase he was carrying on the dining table. He looked down the hallway to see the door to his bedroom open. _What is he doing in my room?_ Remus walked down the hallway and peered into the door to see Harry's back side.

He was facing away from the door, neatly folding clothes and laying them on the bed. Remus smiled. _He did my laundry. How cute. Wait. I'm not supposed to think he's cute. Get out of my head thought. Out of my head!_ 'Harry,' he spoke.

Harry jumped and turned around. 'Oh, Remus, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in.'

'Sorry about that. You did laundry I see.' Remus nodded toward the bed.

Harry grinned sheepishly 'Yah. I wanted to wash the clothes I'd worn yesterday and one set of clothes really isn't enough to run a wash for,' he explained.

'Thank you all the same. Oh, I have something for you.' Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and handed it to Harry.

'You're key.'

'No. Your key. To our home,' Remus told him.

Harry frowned and looked to the ground. 'I only hope after tonight I may be able to use it.'

'Of course you will.'

Harry quickly looked up at Remus, great distress gracing his face. 'You don't know that! I don't know that. You don't know what he's like. I may take the money to him and get Ron back, but as for what will happen to me I don't know. He may let me go, he may not. I can only hope he just wants the money.'

'I do know what he's like. I spent the better part of my late teens and early adult hood helping fight against him. Besides, I'm coming with you. You will make it back home.,' Remus said.

'No! I can't put anyone else in danger.'

'Did he say to come alone?'

'No.'

'He will no doubt have his own protection of body guards, cronies, and such?'

'He usually does,' Harry answered.

'Then since he didn't tell you specifically to come alone you are entitled to your own protection,' Remus said. 'I'm coming with you whether you like it or not.'

Harry let out a defeated sigh.

Harry and Remus arrived at the back door of an abandoned warehouse. Harry knocked as instructed and the door was opened by a tall man with chin length greasy black hair wearing a black suit. They entered to see Riddle and two of his other men standing in waiting. The long white-blond haired man to Riddle's left was holding a blindfolded, gagged, and tied Ron.

'Ah, Mr. Potter. I'm taking a wild guess that since you have the money even a few days early that business has been good?' Riddle smirked.

'I have the money. I want my friend,' Harry said calmly.

'May I see the money?'

Remus held up the briefcase and opened it to reveal the money inside.

'Very good,' Riddle said. 'Give my associate here,' he held his left hand out and the man holding Ron began walking forward, 'the money and we will give you your friend.'

Remus stepped forward to meet the other man. He handed him the briefcase as the man handed him Ron, who seemed to have some trouble walking. Remus picked the younger man up into his arms and stepped back to stand beside Harry.

'Now, if that is all, we'll be on our way,' Harry said.

'Oh come now, Harry. You know me better than that,' Riddle said. The blond man handed him the briefcase.

'There was nothing else in the bargain.'

'You should know there are always things in the bargain I seem to neglect to mention.' He began walking toward Harry and stopped directly in front of him, too close for comfort. His red eyes looked into Harry's green ones and a smirk crossed his lips. He began walking toward Harry and stopped directly in front of him, too close for comfort. A smirk slowly crossed his lips. He grabbed Harry by the chin and crushed his lips to the younger man's.

Harry didn't try to resist. He knew it would only make things worse. But neither did he respond back. Remus was fighting with himself not to leap out and attack the older man for fear it would make things worse on Harry. He became nearly unable to restrain himself when he saw tears begin to trickle down Harry's cheeks, but before he did anything he noticed out of the corner of his eye, the man who had let them in the door had pulled out a gun.

He quickly shot the other two men and had his gun to Riddle's head before the man knew anything was going on behind him. 'Unhand him Riddle.'

Riddle had parted his lips from Harry's and shoved the younger man away back toward Remus and Ron. He spun around to face the black haired man staring down the barrel of his gun. 'So, it's been you all along Severus? I knew I had someone leaking information, but I never wanted to believe it was you. No matter how many times I was told. I suppose I should trust some of what my other followers say.' Riddle smirked.

'Give it up, Riddle,' the man now known as Severus told him. 'This whole warehouse is surrounded by policemen. There's no safe way out.' The sounds of a helicopter came from above.

Riddle began chuckling. 'You of all people should know me better than that. There's always a way out for me.' He stepped forward, Severus still holding the gun to his head backed up.

'Don't move.'

Riddle chuckled again. 'I know you're bluffing Severus. The police want me alive, you'll not shoot me. Bluffing is something you're very good at, Severus.' Riddle grabbed Severus' wrist and forced him to point the gun up and from nowhere stabbed a dagger into the man's left leg. Severus dropped the gun. Riddle let go of his wrist and punched him square in the jaw. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to.' Riddle walked over to a corner in the warehouse and stomped hard on a metal plate on the floor. The plate was quickly lifted up by other men in black suits from underneath in a tunnel. Riddle walked down into the tunnel and the men replaced the plate again.

Policemen came busting through the doors of the warehouse. One ran up to Severus. 'Where did he go Snape?'

'There's a tunnel under a metal plate in that corner,' he pointed, 'over there. I didn't know about it. He must have suspected me already.'

'Well at least you got two of his men. Good job, not shooting them anywhere vital and all.'

'Now he knows I was the leak. My service with you is done. If you wouldn't mind though, could I get a medic in here for my leg? It hurts like hell.'

'They're on their way. Thank you for your service and I'm sorry about the leg.'

'Bugger off and catch the bastard already will you?'

The policeman left Severus and the whole squad began trying to pry up the plates on the floor in the corner.

Remus looked down at Harry. 'Could you take care of Ron for a minute?'

'Of course,' Harry answered quickly.

Remus put Ron down on the ground and Harry quickly went to untying him and other such. Remus walked over to where Severus was sitting. 'I knew Dumbledore had you doing some other form of work, but I had no clue he had you back spying again.'

'Things are kept confidential for a reason. What are you doing here anyway? No doubt you supplied what of the money the boy didn't have.'

'That's right. How could I allow the son of my old friends to be in enough trouble that one his own friends would be killed?'

'You're too noble Lupin, that's what you are. Thanks to helping him and showing your face with his to Riddle, you're in danger now too, you know. You'd fallen out of his list over the years.'

'For him, I'll accept that,' Remus replied.

'You sound like you're in love with him.'

'Severus Snape, that's one of the most preposterous statements I've ever heard you say. And to think you're a chemistry teacher at a university. You can be quite immature for your age sometimes.' Remus began walking back to Harry and Ron who were conversing as medics were putting Ron onto a stretcher to go to the hospital.

'I'll come visit you in the morning, Ron, I promise,' Harry told him.

'Thanks mate. If it weren't for you I might not be here right now.'

'Don't thank me, thank Remus.' Remus had walked up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'He helped a lot.'

'Thank you both all the same,' Ron said. 'I'll see you in the morning. Not too early though, I can use my rest.' Ron smiled as he was being taken off to an ambulance.

'C'mon, Harry,' Remus said. 'Let's go home.

A/N: That chapter was quite a big longer than most of my fic chapters usually are. Kinda reminds me of the days of TLAM because that was when I was writing some rather long ones too. Now if I could only make my finger stop typing a T after policemen. I swear every time I've typed that word I've added a T onto the end of it. Boy do I love spell check or what? Anyways once more my apologies with taking so long with this chap. I haven't a clue when the third chapter will be out. Work has gotten busier so I haven't been getting to write any of the fic while I've been there and I haven't started writing any of the chapter yet either, but this is definitely not the end. I've got plans for the future of this fic and there will be more to read soon. I refuse to take a year to write this one like I did with TYATH that is unless it's like over 20-30 chapters or something then a year isn't a bad bit of time. Thank you for reading and please drop a review. Feedback is a good thing and I love to know what people think.  
Until next chapter, Cheers!


	4. Complete

A/N: I'm BACK!!! And I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update. grovels at the feet of all readers. It's just so hard trying to write fan fic with things like work, school, and video games distracting you. Lol. Anyways at least this chapter is a bit longer than I usually write, so yay. Read on!

Randomness of the Moraco: There are at least 177 known drinking games to play while watching Excel Saga.

Greeting

Chapter 4  
Complete

Harry and Remus went back to the flat. While Remus had gone to take a shower Harry stripped down to his boxers and got into bed.

He didn't particularly feel like sleeping, so he sat there staring at nothing in particular on the wall. The running water of the shower was a calming sound. So calming that while Harry stared at the wall he fell into a fantasy world all his own.

The hot streams of water washing over his face and body were overly relaxing. The smell of a misty breeze mixed with the sweetness of cranberries was intoxicating. The gentle wash cloth moving over his chest was soothing. But who was moving it? His own hands were stationary. He opened his eyes to stare into a set of gorgeous blue ones.

It was Remus. A very naked Remus. A very naked Remus who just dropped the wash cloth and leaned forward and began kissing him.

Harry was snapped out of his fantasy by the shutting off of the shower water. Harry looked down at the bed sheets to see an embarrassing bulge through the two layers of coverings. _Great, now every time I see him I'm gonna keep thinking of him naked. _

Remus got out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped into the hallway and noticed Harry's door cracked open and that he still had the light on. Remus lightly knocked as he opened the door and entered the room. 'You okay, Harry?'

Harry quickly pulled his knees to his chest as he noticed the door moving.

'I'm fine,' Harry said. He looked at Remus in only a towel and felt blood rushing to his cheeks and the nether regions of his body.

Remus walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Are you sure you're okay Harry? You look flushed. I hope you don't have a fever.' Remus put his hand to Harry's forehead.

'I'm fine, Remus, really. I just don't feel like sleeping.'

'Harry, you need your rest, especially after tonight. You promised you'd go see Ron in the morning and I'm sure he doesn't want to see you looking like a zombie.'

'I guess I could try to go to sleep.'

'That's the spirit.' Remus smiled and got up from the bed. Harry sunk more into the bed, head on the pillows and coverings pulled up to his chin. Remus walked back to the door. 'Good night, Harry.' He turned the light switch to off and left the room.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, and before he even realized it he was fast asleep.

Remus had gone to his own room and laid his pyjamas out on his bed. He grabbed a pair of red boxers from his dresser drawer and put them on, discarding the towel. He picked the towel up and took it back to the bathroom, hanging it on the towel rack. When he returned to his room he put on his pyjama top. As he was buttoning it up he began to hear the squeak of bed springs and muffled words coming from Harry's room. Before he could start fiddling with the next button he heard Harry let out one of the loudest screams he'd ever heard.

Remus rushed to Harry's room. The younger man was screaming and violently flailing about on the bed. Remus rushed to the bed and grabbed hold of him, trying to shake him awake. 'Harry! C'mon Harry wake up! You're alright! Wake up!'

Harry's eyes snapped open. He took some deep breaths and tried to calm himself down before speaking.

'Are you going to be okay, Harry?'

'I don't think I want to sleep anymore.'

'I won't pry. The way you were screaming I know it was something terrible. You should still try to get some sleep though. And I won't leave you until you're back to sleep,' Remus told him.

Harry suddenly became aware of Remus' attire, or lack there of. _Why must he be wearing so little. Seeing him in the towel earlier was bad enough. Dammit body why can't you act practical for a single second!? _'And what if I refuse?'

'Then I suppose I have no choice, but to offer you some hot chocolate,' Remus said.

Harry looked at Remus in a fit of confusion.

'It'll probably make you feel better and doesn't have the caffeine of coffee.'

Harry nodded. 'Do you mind if I take a shower first?'

'Go ahead.' Remus got up from the bed and headed for the kitchen.

Harry went to the bathroom where he stripped his boxers, turned the cold water knob as far as it would go, and got into the shower.

Remus proceeded in making two mugs of hot chocolate while Harry was taking his shower. _I don't see how he could ever think of me in that sort of way. I'm much too old to be thinking about him in that sort of way, but with being surrounded by boys his age all the time what should I expect?_ Once finished Remus put the two mugs down on the table and sat down waiting for Harry, who soon came.

'Hope I didn't let it get too cold.'

Remus looked up to see a boxer clad, wet headed Harry approaching the table.

_God, it doesn't help that he doesn't wear much._ 'No it just finished in fact. Still good and hot.'

_Like you_. Harry smiled at his own thoughts. 'Thank you.' _Oh, he's still just got his boxers and pyjama top on. Stop undressing the rest of him with your eyes! One cold shower for the night was bad enough!_

'More than welcome.' _You dirty old man, would you stop imagining what's under that one garment!?_

They drank their hot chocolate down in silence.

'So, um,' Remus broke the silence as he took his and Harry's empty mugs to the sink. 'What would you like to do today? I mean after we go visit Ron and everything.'

'I don't know. What's there to do?'

'Is there anything you need from around town? Anywhere you usually to go for fun?'

'I've got all I ever needed in my bag. As for fun I never really had much fun around town without Ron,' Harry answered truthfully. After Sirius had died unless Ron wanted to do something around town he just sat in their old house and watched the tele, this of course being before Ron's capture and having to sell the house and everything in it.

'How many sets of clothes do you own?'

Harry diverted his eyes toward the floor. 'Three,' he said bashfully. For the first moment since Harry met him, Remus was acting like a parental figure. _God he's making me think of Hermione right now._

'See, you do need things. Three sets of clothes is no wardrobe. After we visit Ron, we're going shopping tomorrow.'

'Look, Remus, I've taken enough of your money.'

'Hush! I won't hear a word of it. I'm going to buy you things whether you like it or not. Besides wouldn't you like owning something that fits you a bit less snuggly?'

_Well, trying to get men to pick you up off the corner of a street for sex means you gotta show some of the package. It might be nice to have a pair of baggier jeans again, though I am quite fond of some tighter pieces of clothing. Oh what the hell, he's not gonna let me talk him out of it. _'Fine we'll go shopping.'

'Good,' Remus replied. 'I need a new shirt. Seems as though one of mine's gone missing. Probably under the bed or fallen behind somewhere, but I want to wear that colour Monday, so when I find the old one I'll just have a spare I suppose.' Remus chuckled.

Harry chuckled along with him nervously. _How on earth can he have noticed it missing with all the shirts he's got? Maybe it's not even the one I've got, maybe he's talking about another one entirely._

The wee hours of the morning passed by slowly for Harry and Remus as they sat on the couch in the living area watching the television. Remus switched the channel to news and noticed the time on the screen.

'Visiting hours start soon at the hospital. We should probably get dressed and head on up there,' Remus said.

Remus and Harry dawned their attire for the day. Harry waited at the kitchen table for Remus to get ready to leave. He watched down the hallway as Remus exited his room and entered his office room. 'We're not walking to the hospital are we?' Harry asked.

'Of course not,' Remus replied as he walked out the door with a green helmet.

'So you have a form of transportation then?'

'Yes.'

'What's the helmet for?'

'You.'

'I'm going to assume this transportation you speak of isn't a car,' Harry stated.

'Don't assume things, make a logical guess by deduction.'

Remus walked towards the door and Harry got up from the table to follow. 'Is it a motor bike then?'

'Better than that,' Remus replied.

As Harry followed Remus down to the parking lot he proceeded to ask, 'What could be better than a car and better than a motor bike? You're not some sort of flying super hero or something are you?'

Remus laughed out loud. 'Very funny. Here it is.' He gestured his arms to the parking space that held a blue Vespa that had one helmet already hanging from the handles.

'A Vespa? You consider a Vespa to be better than a car or motor bike? What kind of loony are you?'

'I like my Vespa, and I'd keep my mouth shut about it if I were you.' Remus handed the helmet in his hand to Harry, who put it on, and then put the one already on the vehicle on, and then mounted and started the Vespa he was oh so proud of. 'Well, get on already.'

_Shit. I'm going to have to ride behind him. I'm probably gonna have to hold onto him and be squished up against him. Deep breaths, Harry, deep breaths. As long as my body parts are nice this'll be just fine. _After a moment of hesitation Harry got on behind Remus.

'Better hold on, this thing goes a bit faster than most people think.'

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' waist

Harry entered the hospital room and walked up to the side of Ron's bed. 'Hey mate.'

'Hey Harry.'

'How are you this morning?'

'Obviously a little worse for wear, but the doctors say there's nothing seriously wrong, so I should be okay,' Ron told him.

'I'm still really sorry about this whole thing. I didn't intend to drag you into all this.'

'I've already told you before, we're family, Harry, and if that means getting in trouble for or protecting you, then so be it. That's the same way Sirius felt as well.'

Tears were streaming down Harry's face. 'And look where it got him!'

'I know Harry,' Ron replied.

'But if it's to help you, I'm willing to take that chance. You've been there for me so many times over the past years and I don't think I've ever repaid the favour. So, let me be there for you now.'

'Sirius died because of me. There was so much he still wanted to do in life, but now he's gone because of bullets intended for me!'

'Harry, he made his own decision, which was to protect you,' Ron told him.

More tears made their way down Harry's cheeks. 'It was a stupid decision.'

Remus had just purchased two sodas from the vending machine when a busy brunette holding a small red-headed child walked up next to him.

'Professor Lupin,' she said.

He turned to see the face of one of his best former students. 'Miss Granger, it's good to see you.'

'It's actually Mrs. Weasley now,' she replied.

'Are you Ron's wife then?'

'Yes,' she said. 'How do you know Ron?'

Suddenly there was a crash in the closest patient room, which was Ron's. Remus and Hermione quickly ran into the room.

'You stupid idiot! You should be happy to be alive! There are people who love you. He loved you. That's why he wanted to protect you! So stop moping around blaming yourself for something that happened that was beyond your control!'

Harry sat on the floor staring up at Ron in a dumbfounded daze and blood running from his nose.

'Ron!' Hermione ran to the bed.

'Harry?' Remus rushed to Harry on the floor. 'Are you okay?'

'He'll be fine,' Ron said. 'Just go get him cleaned up, and when his senses sink in he can call me.'

'Ronald!' Hermione shouted at him in a tone of motherly disapproval.

'He deserved it. You would have done the same thing if you'd heard what he was saying,' Ron said in his own defense.

Remus helped Harry up from the floor and began walking him out. 'Good to see you're doing better, Ron. Good to see you again Hermione.' He walked Harry to the nurses' station to get some tissues to clean up the blood.

'I can't believe he punched me,' Harry said. 'He hasn't done that for at least three or four years.'

'It seems as though he felt that you deserved it.'

'I guess in most people's eyes I did, but he's not me. He wasn't there. There's no possible way he could even begin to imagine how I feel.'

Harry and Remus arrived at the mall and proceeded in their shopping trip. They went to a few stores Remus suggested and Remus got the shirt like the one he'd lost. Harry happened to notice it was that of the same that he had nicked from the laundry.

'I can't believe you didn't see anything you liked at either of those stores,' Remus said.

'They just weren't my style,' Harry replied.

'Then what exactly is your style?'

'There.' Harry pointed at a store that was obviously full of fashions for older teens and younger adults. Some of the things in the window looked similar to some of the tighter items of Harry's wardrobe. They went in and Harry quickly flocked from rack to rack picking things off he handed to Remus that he wanted to try on.

Most of what Harry picked out was tightly fitting which did nothing to help Remus' body parts while watching him try them on. He did finally pick out a few pairs of baggier pants and some t-shirts.

'So how do I look? Not too much like a slob or anything?'

'You look great, just as you would in anything. You could be wearing a little pink tutu and still look great, Harry,' Remus replied.

Harry chuckled. 'I think the tutu would be a bit too revealing.' He opened the door to go back into the fitting room to change.

'Not revealing enough,' Remus muttered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.'

Harry went back to the fitting room and began taking off the clothes he'd been trying on. _Remus must be getting bored, but he was the one who insisted for me to try on everything. Makes me feel like a kid again when Sirius made me try on everything to make sure it all fit before he bought it. _Harry frowned and leaned up against the fitting room wall. _I won't cry. Sirius is gone. I'm past this. I know I'm past this._ Harry breathed in some deep breaths to try and calm himself.

'Harry, you okay in there?'

'F-fine. Just fine. Why do you ask?'

'You've been in there for over five minutes,' Remus replied.

Harry quickly finished getting changed. He took his ten outfits and a few packs of boxers and socks to the counter where Remus paid for them.

'So what happened? Back there fitting room,' Remus asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

'I was thinking about Sirius… I thought I was over his death, but every time I remember anything having to do with him, holding him in my arms as he died is all that flashes through my mind. I thought I'd gotten over it, but sometimes I guess I still blame myself,' Harry explained.

Remus and Harry arrived back at the flat and took their purchases to their rooms.

Remus then went to his office to work on grading papers. Harry leaned up against the doorway to the room and watched Remus work.

'Was there something you needed?' Remus asked.

Harry snapped out of his daze. 'Oh, um, no. I was just watching you. Seeing what it is you do and all.'

Remus chuckled. 'You're welcome to help if you'd like.'

'Well, what are you doing?'

'Grading papers and then recording them to the computer.'

'Sure I guess I could help. What do you need me to do?'

About an hour later Remus and Harry had finished and were now lounging on the couch in the living area.

'Thank you Harry. It usually takes me about forty-five minutes longer to get that done.'

Harry smiled weakly in response.

'What's wrong Harry?'

'What do you mean?'

'You've been pretty quiet today, like you have something on your mind. And even though I haven't known you for very long I've seen a brighter smile than that,' Remus explained.

'Ron's right.'

'Right about what?'

'Sirius would have punched me a million times by now. He died to protect me. He didn't want to die, but he wanted me to live. I've been blaming myself for his death countless times even when I think I'm not.'

'He didn't die in vain. You're here. I'm sure he wanted to watch you keep growing, meet the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and all that good stuff.'

'He made the decision to die for me, but even though everyone's told me it's not my fault and he willingly did it, which would make it not my fault, I still feel guilty.'

'How exactly did he go? That is if you don't mind me asking. I was sick and unable to make it to the funeral. Albus couldn't tell me much, said you wouldn't speak to him.'

'I refused to speak to your Albus because I blame him too. He seems to think it's his duty to protect me and at the same time foil Riddle. He's responsible for the misson we were on. I had convinced Sirius to start taking me along with him on missions after I turned 16. It was dangerous, but I protested that I could help and eventually he let me. He was trying to protect me from Riddle, but I felt so helpless when he wouldn't let me do anything. I lost my gun and they had me nearly cornered. And right as they pulled their triggers, Sirius was in front of me. That was when the sirens sounded so they all ran off and I was left there with Sirius. I couldn't do anything. Just hold him in my arms as he left this world.

'Nobody's ever asked me what all really happened, just what killed him. Even when people asked, I didn't want to think about it so I just told them what killed him, I didn't want to talk about it. The scene played over and over in my dreams for months. I started to not sleep. Finally it didn't happen as often and rarely happens anymore. I really feel like I can talk to you Remus. Kind of hard to believe I just met you less than forty-eight hours ago.'

'Well, if you wish to be politically correct you met me twenty-three years ago,' Remus corrected him.

'I was still in nappies, that doesn't count.'

'But you were so cute in nappies.' Remus poked Harry's cheek.

'That's it!' Harry launched himself at Remus and wrestled him off the couch onto the floor. They began laughing, Harry lying on top of Remus, and then looked into each other's eyes.

'What's wrong?' Remus asked.

'Just thinking about Sirius,' Harry answered. 'I tend to do that every time I want to kiss someone.'

_Kiss someone? He wants to kiss me? Yes Remus you ARE the only other person here. But why would he want to kiss me, and why would he think about Sirius when he wants to kiss someone?_ 'And why is that?'

'That's a story for another day.' Harry leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to Remus'

A/N: The chappie is done! Yay! Once again sooo sorry it took me this long to update. But at least it was a bit longer than usual chapters from me right? Well, anyways I hope you all enjoyed. I can't say when the next chapter will come, but at least it's already started getting written. Feel free to click the little button to review, I love to hear from readers.


	5. Be Positive

A/N: Me apologizing will never make up for how long it took to get this chapter out so I'm not even going to. I got busy with many things these past few months. School, work, work I'm not getting paid for (radio show and videogame/anime/comic project), and my own stuff. Crazy madness I tell you, but the largest set back was that I'd written it out on paper and lost the papers before I could type it. I found one of the papers again so I had to pull another getting to that part out of my arse, but I think it actually turned out much better. This is one of the light chapters, but there will be darker stuff later on. I've gone back and tweaked the past chapters a bit, mainly fixing errors and adding a sentence here and there. Thank you guys so much who reviewed, and more or less reminded me I had something I'd been neglecting. I will try not to disappear like before. And if you wanna keep up with all the stuff I'm actually doing that is keeping me from writing you're always welcome to hop over to my LJ )

Randomeness of the Moraco: Cleaning sucks, and it's so easy to just throw things in big plastic tubs, but then eventually you have to go through those plastic tubs and consolidate, which equals more suckage.

Greeting

Chapter 5

Be Postitive

As contact of lips was broken, the two looked once again into each others eyes. 'Pray tell, what I did to deserve that?' Remus asked curiously.

'You've been too good to me. I owe you so much, but have nothing to give but myself.'

'I don't need anything from you Harry. Just to see you happy and safe as possible, as you should be.'

Harry kissed Remus' nose. 'Thank you. You're still being too good to me.' Harry stood and then reached out for Remus' hands to help him up.

'Would you like to come to work with me tomorrow, Harry? You could talk to Dumbledore about getting into the uni for next semester. He'd accept you for sure.'

'I'd love to come with you, but I refuse to speak to Dumbledore. I'm sure there are other ways to get accepted without ever having to speak a word to him.' Harry was walking toward the hallway to go back to his room.

'I won't force you to talk to him. After the other night though, and what I'm sure Snape has told him he's going to want to speak with me. I fear to tell you that he may wish for me to assume a position very similar to what Sirius' was before he died.'

Harry stopped and turned back around to look at Remus. 'I don't care what he tells you, you're not sticking your neck out for me like Sirius did. I don't mind if he tells you to just keep an extra watch on me, or that our whereabouts have been discovered and we need to move, but I don't want you going on senseless missions for him like Sirius. Please, promise me you won't do that to me.'

'I worked my fair share for Dumbledore over two decades ago, and after the torment he knows you must have went through with Sirius, I doubt he'll ask too much of me,' Remus told him.

'What did you do so long ago?'

'As you would put the phrase, that's a story for another day. It's getting late, you best be off to bed, I'll be waking you at six.'

Harry nodded. 'Night, Remus.' Harry went to his bed room, stripped down to his boxers, grabbed the shirt of Remus' from the dresser drawer and went to bed, hugging it like it was some sort of stuffed animal.

Harry didn't sleep lightly through the night. An old memory continued to play through his head in his dreams.

------Dream------

It was late, or rather an ungodly early hour in the morning, some odd eight years ago. Harry and Sirius had been sitting on the couch watching movies on the television all night. Harry had just opened his eyes from dozing off, and looked to his left to see Sirius had dozed off as well. Harry grabbed the remote from the end table next to the couch and switched the tele off. He then turned back to his left to look at Sirius again.

_It feels so wrong, but at the same time right. I'm not normal. Normal teens get off to pictures of naked women and such, but the only thing I can think of when I try to is him. Why?_

Harry moved a bit closer to Sirius on the couch and lifted a hand and began lightly stroking the other man's hair.

_I'm supposed to look up to him and respect him like a father, but he's never been like a father. I respect him, but in a different way. God his hair is soft. Stupid hormones are so confusing. _He moved from stroking Sirius' hair to the man's cheek. _I know he'll always see me as nothing more than my father's son. There's no way he'll ever feel the same way I do about him. _Harry leaned in until his lips met Sirius'. He had intended the kiss to be chaste and began to pull away when Sirius started kissing back.

Sirius tongue plunged into Harry's mouth. Harry didn't care that the man was still sleeping, this was something he'd dreamed about. 'Oh, Harry,' Sirius gruffly whispered against his lips.

Harry quickly pulled away and stared at Sirius for a moment until he noticed the man's eyes fluttering open. Harry quickly lay down against the arm of the couch and pretended to be asleep.

'Felt so real,' he hears Sirius whisper. He then felt a hand run through his hair. 'I love you Harry.' A kiss touched his forehead. 'Love you so much.' What he had not been expecting was the small chaste kiss his own godfather placed on his lips, before leaving the room to no doubt find his bed.

------End Dream------

Harry woke up smiling, but quickly frowned. _I haven't dreamed about him in months. Why now? Is it because Remus is stirring similar feelings in me? Remie's ten times sweeter than Sirius was. What am I doing defending my emotions to myself? _Harry turned over in bed to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was 4:00AM.

Harry got up, grabbed a clean set of clothes and his glasses, and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower, and continue his thought process. _Remus and Sirius are similar in ways, no wonder they were friends, but Remus seems a lot kinder and serious about things than Sirius. It's almost as though Sirius was the equivalent of my own age when I fell for him, but Remus is like a man. Well, Sirius was a man, but he was always a bit immature. Remus is just more like the kind of ideal man women would want to marry I guess. Tall, strong, protective, firm, but at the same time sweet and wonderful. I've never been so quickly taken with someone. _Harry got out of the shower, dried off, put on a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt, put on his glasses, combed his hair, and went to the kitchen. He looked in the refrigerator for food and got a good breakfast idea.

'Hope he likes bacon and eggs.' Harry looked through the cabinets to find a skillet and on the way to such found a waffle maker. 'Waffles too.' Harry went to the pantry to find the other ingredients not in the fridge and brought them back to the kitchen counter where he proceeded to make breakfast. _Remus makes me want to be wifey. Sirius never made me wanna be like that. We were both slobs, we fended for ourselves, and somewhere in between made love…even if it was right on the kitchen table and the toast got charred. _Harry smiled and chuckled to himself as he turned the bacon over. _ Remus on the other hand makes me want to do things for him. I washed and put away his laundry the other day and now I'm making him breakfast. Maybe I'm doing it as a feeling of debt for what he's done for me, but I think even if he'd done nothing I'd still want to do this for him. At least I don't think he'll throw me on the kitchen table and suck me off while my elbow's dislodged in a bowl of oat meal and my hair covered with spilled orange juice. _Harry grimaced at that memory while he mixed the waffle batter waiting for the eggs to cook a little before he would scramble them. Harry continued the meal focusing more on the food than his thoughts.

Remus awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over and turned it off. He sniffed the air. _Something smells delicious._ Remus got up and got dressed. Black trousers, light blue shirt. He walked down the hallway. He got to the kitchen just as Harry had finished setting the table.

'Good morning. Hope you like bacon, eggs, and waffles,' Harry's cheerful voice greeted him.

'Good morning. Wow, no one's ever cooked for me.' Remus sat down in front of a plate and Harry took the opposite side of the table. The meal was eaten mostly in silence with the exception of Remus moans at the food and praises to Harry of how delicious it all was.

'I'm really glad you liked it,' Harry said.

'It's the best meal I've had in a while. I'm not much of a cook, even though I've got the stuff.' Remus looked at his watch while Harry put the dishes in the sink. 'Time to go. Get your shoes on and grab anything you'd like to bring.'

Harry nodded and went back to his room. He came back carrying his messenger bag and then proceed to put on his shoes which were by the door. Remus grabbed the two helmets from the small closet next to the door and they were off toward Remus' oh so loved Vespa.

Harry had no hesitations about getting on the Vespa today. He quickly got on after Remus and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man's waist smiling as they rode to the university.

Remus came to a stop as he parked. 'We're here.'

Harry got off and looked at the place. 'It's really nice.'

'Hagrid fights to keep it looking this good.'

'Hagrid?'

'The groundskeeper. Mighty large fellow, and softer than a marshmallow,' Remus told him.

'So where to first? It's pretty early and it doesn't look like there are many people here.'

'My office. A great professor must always prepare.'

Harry chuckled. 'Great professor?'

'I make English fun. I'm the one who's class runs out of spaces the quickest, therefore I've deemed myself as great.'

'Self-stroking your ego there a little, aren't you?'

'I'll stroke it all I want.'

_You'd look gorgeous stroking something else as well._

Harry followed Remus down the hallway of a building until they came to a stop outside a door which had a small plaque next to it that said 'Professor R. J. Lupin' . Remus pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Harry followed him in. The office wasn't much. Quite small, or rather cozy depending upon how you choose to think of it. Remus put his briefcase on the desk and Harry sat his bag down next to the coat rack in the corner. He noticed a pole behind the coat rack leaning in the corner. If it were standing up instead of leaning it would be right at about Remus' height. Harry thought he'd seen something familiar back at the flat when Remus had gotten in the closet for the helmets.

Harry sat in the chair in front of Remus' desk and watched him as he took papers out of his brief case and neatly stacked them on his desk. 'So when's your first class?'

'Three hours'

'Why do you get here so early then?'

'If I hold office hours earlier in the morning I can go home earlier in the afternoon. What? Are you bored? You can read a book or something if you'd like.'

Harry stood and walked around the desk and stood next to Remus. 'I am a bit bored, yes, though I don't really feel like reading.'

'Well, what do you feel like doing?' Remus swiveled his chair so that he was facing Harry.

Harry smiled and then climbed into the chair, straddling Remus' legs. He leaned in and captured Remus' lips in a searing kiss.

Remus deepened the kiss, and tongues came into play. Remus ran his hands up and down Harry's back and over his bum. Harry on the other hand took great joy in running his hands through Remus' Hair, turning it to a disheveled mess.

Harry pulled away from Remus' lips and began to pay attention to the olderman's slender neck.

Remus gasped and moaned as Harry's teeth sank into his neck multiple times.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Harry and Remus both froze in place.

'Shite,' Remus whispered.

Harry quickly stood and tried his best to help Remus with his hair. He then grabbed a random book from the shelf, leaned against and the desk and opened it.

'Come in,' Remus said.

Harry quickly noticed he was holding the book upside down and turned it right side up as the door began to open. Harry watched as the tall dark haired man who turned on Riddle Saturday night entered the room. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers and a white lab coat, and walking with a cane. _Probably from the leg wound._

'Did I interrupt something?'

'Of course not. Why would you think that?' Remus asked.

'I heard you moaning, it took you longer than usual to allow me entrance, you look like a more disheveled mess than usual, and the bites on your neck are beginning to bruise.' The man's eyes darted to Harry, who fidgeted under his gaze, causing him to smirk.

Remus chuckled nervously. 'Interesting deduction Severus.'

'I would like to speak with you.' Snape darted his eyes toward Harry again. 'Alone.'

'Right now?'

'Preferably.'

'Harry is my guest, I can't just send him out. Would you like me to come with you to your office?'

Snape snorted. 'And make me limp back there onl to have to go the other way for my class in half an hour? I think not. I'm sure Mr. Potter could find something of interest outside your office for about fifteen minutes or so.'

'I'll just go sit in the lounge around the corner we passed coming in,' Harry said. He grabbed his bag from besided the coat rack and left the office.

'I thought you said you weren't in love with him Lupin.'

'I didn't know how he felt about me at the time and I wasn't about to give you something to blackmail me with. Please tell me you didn't send him out of the room to talk about my love life?'

'Oh, please. Dumbledore wants to meet with you at two o-clock for tea to discuss Saturday night. I'm sure he'd appreciate even more if you brought your "guest" along,' Snape tol him.

'Harry wont' speak to Dumbledore. He refuses to.'

'Then I'm sure he'll find something to entertain himself while you have tea.' Snape turned and placed his hand on the door knob, but before turning it to leave, turned back to Remus and said. 'You're always welcome to send him to my office for a chat. I'm between classed during that time, but I warn in advance I'm not a moaner.' He chuckled and left Remus' office.

Harry found himself a chair in the lounge area he said he'd go to. He sat down and pulled out his journal and began to write.

_I don't like this Snape guy Remus works with. He was working under cover as one of Riddle's henchmen which makes me not trust him. Who's to say he's not a spy for Riddle? He was being snarky with Remus and practically threw me out of the office because he needed to talk to Remus. What a rude bastard. And that greasy hair. Gross. There's a little thing we clal shampoo that exists in this world._

_Had to have my rant out. A note to myself: Remus makes me want to be wifey (is that even a word?). I think I like it though._

Harry closed his journal and when he looked up noticed a blond girl had sat down in the chair across from him, reading a magazine.

'Are you a writer?' she asked.

'No. Why would you ask that?'

'You seemed quite wrapped up in what you were writing. So if you're not a writer what were you writing then? That book is much too nice to be doing school work in.' She put her magazine down in her lap and looked at Harry.

'It's a journal. I just like to keep up with and remember things I've done and how I've felt about things at certain points in tim.'

'It could be very useful if someone wants to write a biography about you, if you, like, die for some great cause and become famous for it and all.'

'That's a bit of a grim thing to say.'

Remus walked up behind the girl and smiled at Harry. 'Ah, Harry, I see you've met Ms. Lovegood. One of my better essay writers.'

The girl turned in her seat. 'Come now Professor Lupin, don't you mean the best essay writer, just as you're the best english teacher?'

Remus chuckled. 'Oh stop that Luna. Even if you suck up I can't give more than one hundred percent on anything you do.'

'So professor, who is this friend of yours?'

'Harry Potter, and Harry, this is Luna Lovegood.'

'Harry Potter!? You mean, you're the boy who lived?'

'What?'

A/N: Well finally did it. Finally got this chapter done. I've just been so busy with various things and had it written then lost it then found it and typed it up and wrote more and all that good mumbo jumbo. Thank you all who review, and please feel free to drop some more my way.


End file.
